In general, touch screen panels may be classified as follows according to a signal detection type. That is, there are a resistive type that detects a position pressed by pressure through a change in a current or voltage value while DC voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while AC voltage is applied, an electromagnetic type that detects a selected position as a change in voltage while a magnetic field is applied, and the like.
Recently, as a need for a large-area touch screen panel is increased, development of technologies capable of implementing large touch screen panels having excellent visibility while reducing resistance of electrodes is required.